Shattered
by icegirl13
Summary: I've based this right after 2nd season...Things are shattering both at survivors camp and with the others where kate,sawyer and jack are captured. There are fights, escaping, falling in and out of love again, while thet mystery of the island is also unrav
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, I hope you like this lost story I based after the end of second season and what I think will happen everywhere on the island along with romance in-between. It's not my first lost story so I can't tell you to go easy on me but if you like this story you might like the other one I wrote Love and Angsty. Anyway hope you enjoy

It might go a bit quickly because i had to rush into it and could'nt go into more detail but i'll try if anyone reads this to go into less confusing and more plot-like story.

CHAPTER 1

Cold, bitter wind stung the arms and legs of Kate till they turned red with cold and shook from fright. Her breathe was ragged, and from shock, she could barely inhale the oxygen around her without difficulty. It made it even harder with the rope tied around her chest in a swollen knot from rain that poured down upon her. She was numb with cold and drenched to the bone that she couldn't feel herself walk, move, feeling only dumb, heavy and clumsy.

The clothes she wore stuck to her slender frame, however, only in torn remnants and fragments from walking through the jungle, blind, being handed roughly. Kate was pushed stumbling hours, led to a place she could not see, branches and thorns whipping against her creating wounds that bled, leaving dried blood on her arms mingling with the rain.

A sack, hand-made, covered her face also covering her fear and panic that flashed in her piercing hazel eyes. It did not matter that her eyes were open, everything remained in darkness around her it was like she was blind anyway...She could not even draw comfort from her friends beside her because it felt like she was alone... again...in darkness...

It was like in the beginning...being a criminal...alone...always scared of sleeping...of being caught by the police...whenever she did fall asleep than nightmares of the murder she did haunted her. Nobody knew how much it hurt her for she had a face that could lie and deceit very well...

Under the hood, her face was drawn and pale from exhaustion and weariness. She had been walking for at least two days now, Kate had reckoned, and her stomach craved with hunger...they should be stopping soon...

Her brown hair lay in a tangled mess around her face hiding her features of freckles.

"_Uhh…I'm so tired…my head…. what's wrong with me? I feel so dizzy…. sick…_

A feeling of nausea overwhelmed her and her world seemed to spin around her…she was aware of nothing but her own misery……her legs shook and she stayed put fingering a branch beside her for support.

"Come on" A voice growled and tugged on the rope on her arms…. she plodded on…

Voices filled her brain…. echoing…. she saw jack and sawyer in her minds eye…. and a hysteric smile cracked on her lips…. sweat beaded down her flushed face…

_Please…. let's stop now…._ she thought desperately

_She was swimming in darkness as the world collapsed around her….. _

Kate's legs stumbled and finally gave away, she in took a breathe which came in gasps and cried out for fear of hitting the ground, nothing was heard except the muffled shriek, as she crashed into a warm body beside her.

Kate had no idea who it was, but the idea of it being a other was not appealing and she drew away repulsed.

Her impact and force was to strong for the other body to absorb and it fell down Kate landing beside him.

Her heart pounded rapidly as she tried to move…but she was too tired…. and after a second she closed her eyes and rested on the ground….

_What would I give just to lie here…._

Her body was coiled and tensed, ready to be pulled up roughly and pushed into moving again….

"K-mph" the person she was lying on said softly, "k-mph"

_I know that voice… It's jack…_Her eyes filled with compassion and started to water as she pictured him in her mind's eye…. She wished she could talk to him…and Sawyer and plan to escape….

She heard the other's voices whispering near her and she concentrated, trying to hear the spoken word of which was going to happen…

" Stop…n…adf…." The voices were vague and she couldn't make them out.

"He…m…us…. but…"

" No butt's we need rest. We must stop." The voice was strong, clear and cruel sending chills down one's spine.

After a few more moments the bag was removed from Kate's face and the cool bit her face, awakening her and refreshing her which she hadn't felt in ages. The hatred sack was off her face and she blinked in the sunset's last rays before it to sunk in darkness…. her eyes were tearing and for a moment she couldn't see from the fast switch from darkness to light but slowly her eyes got accustomed till the dots and blurriness faded from her eyes and she could see once more.

Kate glanced around visualizing the clearing in case it came in handy later. They sat in a bare, sandy slot that appeared to have been traversed often, it made a perfect circle and outside of this circle trees and weeds grew. She could hear a stream whistling further ahead….

One of the others stepped in front of her, and her face was etched with hatred, the other chuckled at her expression.

"Yes, you want to kill me don't you? But you can't…now listen carefully I am going to untie the rag from your mouth. If you scream none of plane friends will hear you and you will end up like Ana Lucia… ,Kate's eyes widened with sadness as she pictured the burial…. the man continued, the only one who will hear you will be the leader who's not here…, the other drew closer till their faces were so close that she could feel his breathe on her cheek, and if you scream he will be very, very angry. Do you understand?"

Kate nodded quickly, anything to get the hated material off of her mouth.

"Good"

The rag was snatched quickly out of her mouth and immediately she coughed.

Kate glanced around at her companions, Jack and Sawyer…they were alive and conscious which she noted with relief. But the main problem, Kate thought was,

_What're are we going to do now?_

Thanks for reading the first chapter Tell me what you think ok ? Review


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the reveiws guys, i felt so happy, I'm glad people liked the chapter and hope you like this one! sorry it takes me so long to write i'm going crazy trying to update five stories at once so bere with me

and here you go:

CHAPTER 2

Kate's legs were still bound, as was Sawyer's and Jack's. The rope grined against their skin making a coarse mark and cutting some circulation-as though the leg had fallen asleep.

Darkness had fallen yet the moon hung, a glowing orb in the sky that gave everything sharp detail and defination. A fire crackled in the center of the clearing, giving off warm heat and smothering smoke.

Sawyer glared around, a scowl plastered on his face--what would he give to shoot these men dead--

_What would I give to strangle michael--how could he! How could he do this to us! I thought...we were'nt emenies..._

Sawyer, with grim humor, thought with a bitter laugh " _Well, I guess I deserved that...I'm usually the one doing the betraying--the conman--I suppose this is punishment..._

He spat on the ground in distaste and glanced at Kate and Jack bounded on either side of him.

Jack, one could tell was in calculating thought, his eyes were dilated and sweat poured profusley from his brow.

Kate on the other hand, looked anything but calm. She wanted action, she wanted a gun, she wanted to run and escape problems like all crimnals..

If Sawyer's hands had been unbound he would have placed a hand on her shoulder and comforted her, he knew how she felt.

There they were in their moment of crisis--Calm, Revenge, Panic.

A fair-haired man came up to them interrupting Sawyer's thoughts. Sawyer's penetrating blue eye's anaylazed him so when he was free he could hunt this man down later and kill him for what he had put them all through.

His eye's were light green, and narrow with high-cheek bones and a scawny body. Sawyer could easily handle him...

The man did'nt utter a word at first just thrust some hard bread slices at them, along with apple, and ham.

"We most keep are strength yes?" He hissed before departing.

"How the hell are we supposed to eat with are damn hands bound!" sawyer shouted after him.

Sawyer glanced at Kate, her mask was back on hiding her emotions and feelings...

"damn"

_She has to eat...she looks so weak...,_ He was more worried for her than himself and he hated it.

Kate had changed him, making him care and worry for others rather then himself, especially her...Since after Ana-lucia had died he vowed himself to protect the last women he cared for, furious anger brimmed in him suddenly, look where he and kate were! In the hands of the others and he was like a helpless child unable to do anything...

A other came back, and if he had looked at Sawyer's face he would have seen hatrd etched in every line of it and anger burning with the intensity of a thousand sun's...

" If you try to escape when we unbond your hands you will not get far..., he gestured at the fifteen men around him, they will be watching you and if you try anything...sneaky..you will be in trouble with him--"

"who's him?" Sawyer intergected

"quiet, someone you don't want to meet"

The man lowered his face to Sawyer's "someone you really don't want to meet"

Sawyer gazed back defiantly.

He cut sawyer's bonds after a moment and Sawyer winced as circulation flowed back into her wrists. Kate and Jack were unbound to and after a second hesistation they started to eat, they did after all-have to keep their strength--so they could escape.

They ate slowly, though their stomach was ravenous, for then they would be tied and gagged again.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked quietly looking into Kate's face.

"just tired" She gave a weary smile.

"How bout you sawyer?"

"Oh hell, yeah I'm fine after all being frickin tied, gagged and starving for two days is no biggie also not to mention it was all michael's doing, yeah I'm great"

Jack did'nt answer, he chewed softly on the bread...

The first step was getting out of here then he could worry about everything and everyone eles...

He needed a plan though...but what?

"damn" he muttered angerily...

And then he saw it, out of the corner of his dark eye, and Jack grinned--after days--he had a plan--a most definate plan...

It needed chance and a bit of a mircle and perhaps some danger...

But it was 50 gamble that Jack was willing to make...

dadadum...

next chapter will be more action packed as jack create's trouble and perhaps will their escape work? along with a little add on of michael and the flight-plan camp...a new disease is stirring and without Jack...

countinued in next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one, reveiws welcome


End file.
